seiyuukafandomcom-20200213-history
Hime Kino
Appearance Hime is a young girl of average height for a high schooler. She has medium length blonde hair that becomes dark brown hair towards the back, which she wears in twin braids for most of the series. She also has dark brown eyes. In the manga, she is mostly seen wearing her highschool uniform when she is at school and her boy clothes for when she acts and works as Shiro, a male seiyuu/voice actor. When she is Shiro, she appears to have short blond hair and green eyes. Of couse, she has to be seen this way to cover up the fact that she is a girl because if her cover were to be blown, then she wouldn't be able to act as Shiro anymore which would prevent her from achieving her dream. However, there are few times when she is seen wearing something other than her uniform and her boy clothes. Personality Hime cares very much for her friends and will go out of her way to protect them such as when she steps in to play the 'Prince' role when Michi suffers a nervous breakdown. She has a kind heart and is easily amazed by others' who she perceives as having a greater talent in acting than her such as Senri and Senri's mother Sakura whom she was a fan of ever since she was a kid. Sakura was also the one that sparked the beginning of her dream to become a female seiyuu. Though her dream to become a female seiyuu is quite far since they have been known to have a strong but also very feminine voice while her own voice is scratchy and rough like a middle-aged man. Because of this, her classmates in school give her the nickname "Gori-Hime" which roughly translates to "Gorilla Princess" in English. She has a very strong will and is determined to achieve her dream so much as to that she doesn't take others' rude comments to heart. Even after facing multiple failures in her acting, she refuses to cry. In the manga, she only ever cries once. History As a kid, Hime was never treated as well as her younger sister Akane was by their mother because she couldn't live up to her mother's dream. Her mother had always wanted to become the mother of an idol. Everytime, she brought Hime to special events for acting or singing, something would always happen that would cause her mother to lose face. There was once time where it got so bad that they were forced to leave, and their family was banned from ever returning. Hime has always disappointed her mother, no matter what she did and so there came a day when her mother finally snapped telling her "I'll never put my hopes in you again." And so after this, her mother started to put her hopes in her youngest daughter, Hime's sister Akane. Akane was everything her mother ever wanted, and everything their mother did was all for her. Though Hime was saddened by this and the fact that she couldn't live up to her mother's expectactions. She would never stay upset for very long. Even now, she strives to become someone that her mother can be proud of. Relationships Senri Kudou Hime initially takes an interest to him in the beginning because of his good looks, but that interest quickly fades when he insults Sakura Aoyama, his mother and the woman she admires telling her "What's so good about that woman?'"' It make matters worse when she finds out that she and Senri are in the same class. Whenever she tries to talk to him at school, he dismisses her while calling her an ugly girl. Of course, this would make any girl angry. For the waltz dance, their teacher pairs them up together hoping to ease the tension between them. They manage to complete the dance successfully after some trouble, and they even earn a round of applause from their classmates. He smiles at her, but the smile turns quickly back into a frown. During her first day as Shiro, she meets Senri outside of his apartment. She gets nervous when she sees him, but calms down when she remembers that she is Shiro at the moment, not Hime. He invites her into his home and she gets a close look at all the cats he has taken into his home. She also notices that he is much happier when he is around small, cute animals such as cats. As Hime grows closer to him, she also gradually starts to like him more and more. Towards the end of the manga, she comes to realize that she is truly in love with him. At the end of the manga, she is a lovely blazer and is shown to have a matching ring with Senri. Mizuki Haruyama Hime sees Mizuki as a good friend, but not as a love interest. Mizuki initially wanted to become her friend because her actions and her personality greatly resembles a girl from his past named Sana, resulting in him helping Hime to achieve her dream of being a seiyuu, since he does not want what happened to Sana to happen to Hime. Mizuki eventually falls in love with Hime, and gets jealous whenever Hime is around Senri. He even goes out of his way to try to keep them apart. But he eventually realizes that the one Hime loves is Senri, and not him so he gives up on his feelings and instead chooses to support her decision. Swindex (talk) 13:34, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Category:Appearance Category:Personality Category:History Category:Relationships Category:Character